Perfect Party, Perfect Lie
by emeralddusk
Summary: Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law


_New Life: Chapter One_

I Didn't Do It!

Perfect Party/Perfect Lie

_Since their twin birth, Elizabeth "Lindy" Watson and her brother, Logan were together. Over the years, the two proved to be complete opposites, ranging anywhere from attitude to skills to morals. Even so, or even because of this, the twins stayed close: Like best friends. Over time, Logan found himself growing popular with classmates that reminded him nothing of his sister. Lindy, on the other hand, remained mostly alone. In third grade, Lindy and Logan were put in a small class consisting of the two of them, a confident, sweet, and rebellious brunette named Jasmine Kang, a quirky, outgoing, and overall strange Hispanic girl named Cordelia "Delia" Delfano, a quiet, neurotic, and sensitive boy named Garrett, and three quiet boys and girls. After an incident comprised of Logan pulling on Jasmine's ponytail and getting smacked with her purse in return, Lindy and Jasmine became the best of friends, making up for Elizabeth's fleeting relationship with her twin brother. Delia took the opportunity to comfort Logan, leading to her meeting and forming a bond with Lindy and Jasmine as well. Garrett was the last to join, and did so in what he considers the "most unspectacular way possible": Begging the group to join and sealing the deal with a wet-nap-covered handshake. Growing up together, the five friends were dubbed "The Fab Five" by Jasmine's friends, "The Fearsome Hand of Five" by Garrett's comic book store buddies, and "The Outsiders Five" by distant bullies. Throughout the years, they were inseparable, enduring changing hormones, crushes, break-ups, secrets, feuds and arguments, grace and vices, and family disputes. Over the years, Jasmine slowly developed feelings for Logan, but she never voiced her emotions out of fear for losing her friends and dividing the group. Logan spent most of his high school career single and barely getting by at school. Out of the three relationships he had and lost, only one was truly worthwhile. Garrett made several attempts to find someone, juggling with his feelings for both girls and boys, putting him at odds with Logan from time to time. Lindy never judged him, though. After secretly coming out to her, Garrett discovered Lindy's caring, understanding, almost maternal nature, and took comfort in her unfailing friendship. Delia never bothered trying to find someone, stating she had far too much going on and no time to waste on something as foolish as a high school romance. Her quirks eventually led to a school-wide liking of her, though it didn't matter to her: She never needed approval or acceptance from anyone but herself and her friends, but it did give her an outlet to live and act as she pleased without others growing uneasy. "She's just being Delia," many would say. Out of the entire group, Lindy was always the least popular at school. As a child, she was sickly, a proud "goodie two-shoes", a teacher's pet, and an overall outcast. As she grew up, her health increased, allowing her to take up snowboarding, volleyball, and even a semester of cheerleading, all the while maintaining a high GPA. Her relationships were seldom but meaningful, though she never prided herself on them: Seasons change, as do people. Friendship and achievement were permanent, though. Together, the group weathered many storms and tragedies, always meeting life head-on. Of course, they had their flaws and got into more than their fair share of trouble._

_Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

Her breath heavy, heart pounding, Jasmine remained on her knees, slowly lifting her trembling hands into the air before crossing them on the back of her head. The world seemed to slow down as the blurred lights flashed and the silent sirens wailed all around the group. Lindy peacefully gave in as an officer pressed her to the ground on her knees, keeping her hands in the air.

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

Struggling to escape the grip of a female officer, Delia assumed the position with hostility. Garrett's neurotic habits and questions angered several of the officers, prompting them to force him down onto the "filthy" ground while ordering him to plead the fifth. Logan debated making a run for it, but the risk was too great, and the last thing he wanted was for his mother to endure more tragedy.

_Oh Mama, I can hear you are crying: You're so scared and all alone._

Families from neighboring houses stepped out of their front doors and stared at the frightening scene before them. Ambulances began pulling up, their sirens driving nearby dogs into yelping fits. Mr. and Mrs. Watson watched helplessly as their children were cuffed and given their rights. Covering her mouth, Mrs. Watson pressed her face into her husband's shoulder, allowing him to hold her, though he was close to breaking down as well. Lindy and Jasmine were escorted to the backseat of one of the squad cars, allowing the blond young woman one last chance to tell her parents goodbye. Garrett and Logan listened to the doors beside them slamming shut. Delia, of course, wound up alone in a squad car occupied by two female officers who resembled Julianne Moore and Sarah Paulson. Within an instant, the cars took off towards the station. Lindy tearfully shouted an apology and some final "I love you"'s to her mother and father.

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

Lined up in front of a height sheet for their group shot, standing from left to right, Delia, Logan, Lindy, Garrett, and Jasmine remained still. They were terrified, on-edge, and fearing the worst. "Oh my god, I'm never gonna finish college or get a job," Lindy winced.

"It's okay, Lindy," Jasmine whispered. "Everything's gonna be alright," she lied.

"Enough talking!" an older male officer yelled, his voice deep and gruff. "The five of you are in one hell of a hole right now. I looked over your records…Perfect attendance, honor roll, beauty queen, no criminal history as of yet. But let me tell you…" The graveness in the man's voice was enough to break anyone down. "None of that means shit right now. You're all at least 18, so you _will_ be tried as adults. Before we begin…do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I didn't do it!" the group cried out in perfect but desperate harmony. Following their plea, the five looked at one another, their hearts pounding.

_Earlier that day…_

"First day of college," Lindy excitedly declared, her innocent face lit up with anticipation.

"First day of adulthood," Jasmine continued, her voice bold and jokingly challenging. "I think I have the perfect way to celebrate it."

"Jazz, don't go overboard on this," the blond woman replied. "There's alot of day ahead of us."

"Still Lindy-Two-Shoes?" the brunette laughed. "I thought you said you were going to cut loose this year."

"Once my homework and scheduling is done, I'm all yours," Lindy answered, throwing her hands into the air. "But we have to be more careful. Just because we're in college doesn't mean we're home free."

"My god you're a downer," Jasmine replied. "You seriously need to unwind. We're going to class every other day, so why don't we have some fun tonight? We can sleep it off the next day and be fine for school on Wednesday."

"We can't drink," the blond nervously exclaimed. "We're not even old enough. What's gotten into you?"

"Boredom…Potential…Womanhood," Jasmine explained, using her "dangerous" voice. "Come on, Linds, read my lips." The brunette began to mouth something.

"A party!" Lindy finally gave in, not meaning to scream. "Fine. Are you happy?"

"I wasn't even going to say it, but that's a _great_ idea," the brunette happily answered. "Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you."

"But, wait, I…" the blond stuttered.

"I'll make the calls, you do the set-up," Jasmine interrupted, pretending to walk away. "See you at seven."

"Fine," Lindy once more gave in. "My parents are out of town tonight anyway. Just not too many people, alright?"

"Would I do something like that?" the brunette lovingly replied as she passed by Delia. "Deals, party at Lindy and Logan's tonight at seven. Tell your friends."

"Sounds good to me," Delia answered, settling against the wall next to Lindy, who let out a defeated sigh that blew her bangs out of her face.

At the other end of the school, Garrett and Logan leaned against the wall, remembering their high school days. "You know, my folks are going out of town tonight," Logan declared. "I think I'm gonna throw a little surprise party at our place."

"For who?" Garrett asked, already knowing the answer.

"For me," the blond young man answered. "And it'll probably surprise Lindy, too. You in? It all starts at seven tonight."

"…I guess," the neurotic young man gave in. "Should I bring anything?"

"You still got those fancy chocolates your parents got in Italy?" Logan replied. Garrett nodded casually. "Then come as you are." The male Watson twin pulled out his cell phone and sent out a mass-text to all of his contacts but Lindy.

Just then, five girls wearing sorority-branded outfits passed by; one with dark brown hair, the other a light brunette, two blond twin girls in the middle, and a Hispanic young woman at the end with dark skin and black hair. "Party at the Watson house tonight, girls," Logan impulsively called out. "Everybody's going; don't miss out."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Lindy called out, smiling and waving goodbye to her parents. Logan, having said his goodbyes earlier, sat on the couch, eating an entire bag of chips he kept hidden under the couch for such an occasion. "Logan, don't make a mess. I've got company coming over later, so could you maybe hang out at a friend's house or see a movie tonight?"

"That might be a problem," Logan answered, his voice free of any trace of emotion. "I'm throwing a little party here, and they're gonna need their MC to get them through the night."

"You're throwing a party?" the young woman cried out.

"Yeah," Logan answered, setting down his bag of chips. "What's wrong with that?"

"Because _I'm_ throwing a party tonight!" Lindy snapped. "Jasmine already invited people out."

"So did I," Logan replied. "How many people do you think she invited?"

Frozen in thought for a moment, Lindy found herself sinking into a deep, dark pit. "…Oh, my god," she exclaimed, her heart pounding. "How many people did you invite?"

"Everybody I know…You know, besides you, and these smokin' hotties I met at school today, who will most likely bring friends of their own…" Logan answered. "…So I don't know exactly."

Clenching her forehead, the blond woman sighed to fight off a small panic attack. "What time are they coming over?" she finally asked.

"Seven," the male Watson sibling answered. "When do your guys get here?"

"Seven," Lindy answered, realizing she had shared yet another twin mind-meld with her brother. "I'll call Jasmine and Delia and see if I can get them to reschedule or call the whole thing off."

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke up the conversation. Gesturing for her brother not to get up, Lindy walked over to the door, prepared herself for the worst case scenario, and opened the door. "Deals, Jazz," she greeted her friends, shocked and relieved by their presence. "Train wreck. We've gotta cancel the party."

"It's too late," Jasmine replied. "We had to bolt over here: They're coming."

"But it's only five o'clock!" Lindy exclaimed, her blood pressure spiking.

"I don't think that matters to the mob," Delia replied. "Half of those people didn't even know us."

"Logan, is there any chance you could…" Lindy began, desperate for a miracle.

"No way," Logan confessed, his voice almost sorrowful.

"This is a total nightmare," Lindy declared, sitting down on the couch in an attempt to stop her head from spinning. "The party's not even started and I can already see the bill for property damage. This was a stupid idea."

"Lindy," Jasmine said, pulling her friend onto her feet. "Remember what I told you? You _need_ to relax: Unwind. Look, your parents aren't coming back until Wednesday, right?" The blond nodded at her friend, struggling not to cry. "We don't have class tomorrow…we've got plenty of time to clean up and recover…This is _our_ night, Lindy. Don't you wanna have some fun?"

"But what if…" Lindy attempted to argue, her voice just above a wince.

"We've got it all under control," the brunette interrupted, her voice comforting as she gently placed her hands on Lindy's face. "We don't have long, so let's set up. We'll take care of everything else, Linds. You just have fun, okay?" Delia caught herself staring at her friends, locked in the moment.

Maybe it was the stress, maybe the pressure, maybe the urgent nature of it all, maybe growing up, maybe the fear, or just maybe the thrill of it, but Lindy finally smiled and nodded her head. "…Let's do it," she answered. Jasmine smiled and stepped back.

_Live fast, die young:_

_Bad girls do it well._

_Live fast, die young:_

_Bad girls do it well._

Jasmine held the base of the small ladder as Delia and Lindy hung a massive disco ball from the ceiling. Once the mirrored orb was in place, Lindy gave it a push-start, lining the walls with patches of hued light. Chuckling, Delia held out her hand, allowing the blond to give her a high-five.

_My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the dashboard,_

_My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the radio._

Rifling through Lindy's closet, Jasmine pulled out a snug, dark blue strapless dress and held it up to her body. Lindy and Delia clapped in approval. Sketching lips on the vanity mirror, Jasmine invited Lindy to test the four different colors. The blond finally decided on bubble-gum pink, much to Jasmine's approval.

_Get back…_

_Get down._

_Pull me closer if you think you can hang…_

Wearing a dreary, exasperated look on her face, Delia felt Lindy's brush gliding down her hair while Jasmine painted her toe and fingernails. Stage two consisted of the girls removing Delia's clothing, exposing her bra and panties, which Jasmine replaced with a snug push-up and pink, fringed bikini bottom as Lindy sprayed her dark hair with scented hairspray. Stage three was makeup and facial glitter followed by several sprits of Jasmine and Lindy's dramatic perfume, and the final stage was donning a sequenced, black, layered dress and styling her hair into a sexy pushed-back and bumped-up do, leaving her hair draped over her neck and her forehead exposed. In the end, Jasmine and Lindy admired their good work upon seeing Delia's approval.

_Hands up…_

_Hands high._

_Don't go screaming if I blow you with a "bang"_

Jasmine and Delia, both dressed and prepared, sat outside Lindy's room, waiting for her to finish. Suddenly, her door flew open, and Lindy walked out with her hair pulled into a long ponytail so tight her locks looked flat atop her head, crowned with golden ties that formed a flat tiara, sporting snug high-heels and wearing a glittery pink dress with golden strings dangling over her chest and around her wrists. Taken back, Jasmine and Delia stood up and clapped for their friend.

_Ahh, Suki Zuki_

_I'm coming in the Cherokee Gasoline._

Cars pulled up, filling the street and yard before emptying out huge groups of college men and women all dressed to kill. Then, dozens approached on foot, already drinking and smoking. Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia proudly strode to the front doors, threw them open and locked them in place, and then struck dramatic poses to welcome their guests. The night came to life.

_There's steam on the window screen._

_Take it, take it:_

_World's bouncing like a trampoline:_

_When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you trembling._

Garrett entered through the back door, greeting Logan with his box of exotic chocolates. Logan graciously accepted the gift before directing his friend towards the living room. Within minutes, the house was filled with excited and passionate dancers and party animals as music blared above all else.

"Let's get this party on!" Lindy and Logan unwittingly cried out in harmony, catching one another only after they shared yet another unfortunate twin moment. All the partygoers cheered and hollered.

The bass increased, lights flashed on and off, the disco ball spun violently, people publically spiked the punch, dunked their plastic cups directly into the glass bowl, drank, and danced with all their might.

_Well it's midnight, damn right:_

_We're wound up too tight._

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the night!" Jasmine cried out, holding a cup of punch before jumping into a thick crowd that happily lifted her above their heads to surf the crowd. "Holy shit, she's so hot," a half-drunk young man declared.

_I've got a fistful of whiskey, the bottle just bit me._

_Oh, that shit makes me batshit crazy!_

Strobe lights kicked on, girls threw glitter from the top of the staircase, men danced with women and men alike, hips shimmied and slunk low as the music swelled, and the heat raised like a wildfire. Delia found herself surrounded by four attractive young men and an intoxicated young woman with red lipstick smeared around her mouth. The attention felt good this time. "Wanna drink?" the entire crowd offered the Hispanic young woman at once, holding up their cups of spiked punch.

_We've got no fear, no doubt:_

_All-in, balls out._

_We're going out tonight!_

_HEY!_

_To kick out every light!_

_HEY!_

_Take everything we want!_

_HEY!_

_Take everything in sight!_

Filling up the bathtub with freezing water, several boys threw in several beads and bath-bombs, spreading foam and bubbles past the point of overflowing. Throwing their shirts off and exposing their slim but muscular physiques, three young men dove in, followed by four girls stripped down to their underwear, straddling them and splashing the water onto the floor. Logan pressed an Asian woman with flawless, pale makeup against the wall as she kissed him rapidly, smearing her blood-red lipstick on his lips.

_We're going 'til the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!_

Three girls jumped on the couch, smashing holes in the ceiling with their fists and screaming like maniacs. Turning around, Lindy bumped into who looked like the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen: He was tall, tan, muscular, stubbly along his cheeks, and crowned with long, shining black hair. "Hey," the blond nervously spoke up.

"Hi," the young man replied, sounding as nervous as Lindy. "Hey, are you Lindy Watson?"

Her heart skipping a beat, Lindy felt a dash of hot sweat wash over the back of her neck. "That's me," she answered. "You having a good time?"

"I am now," the boy answered with a smile. "My name's Chaz. This party is just…incredible."

"Thanks," Lindy grinned. "My friends and I put it together. It was kind of a last-minute thing." Then, the two gazed into each other's eyes, and the rest of the world fell silent.

_We're screaming like demons and swinging from the ceiling._

_I've got a fistful of fifties, tequila just hit me._

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" a growing crowd of men and women loudly chanted as Delia drank from a long funnel for an unprecedented period of time. Suddenly, she stopped, removed the funnel, and spat the liquid onto the group before her, only raising their fascination with her. "Ohhhh!" they cried out, driving Delia into a wild laughing fit.

_Ohhh,_

_We've got no class, no taste_

_No shirt and shit-faced._

Sticking to the corner by himself, Garrett took a sip from the bottle of mineral water he brought from home. His eyes were sad, and his body language made his feelings of isolation and alienation all too obvious. "Come on, baby-boy," a unfamiliar but caring and strong female voice broke the silence. Looking up, Garrett felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of a beautiful, somewhat thin, and cream-white, blond woman in a gorgeous little red dress standing proudly before him. "Time to trade up." Holding out her hand, the young woman kept her eyes on Garrett's baffled expression as he clasped her fingers.

"Really?" the brunette young man managed to squeak out, unable to keep the massive smile off his face. The woman smiled and nodded as she led him upstairs.

Giggling with all her might, Jasmine eagerly leaned upward and kissed a young man's cheek as his friend lovingly chewed on her neck. The bed supporting her back, the brunette reached out and lovingly stroked the hair upon her two lovers' heads.

_In the land of gods and monsters,_

_I was an angel._

Sitting on a couch, Garrett lifted his arms in cooperation as the woman of his wildest dreams pulled his shirt off over his head. The two smiled lovingly at one another. Unzipping her dress, the blond woman let it fall to the ground, exposing her breasts and panties and tearing out the last of Garrett's breath.

_Living in the Garden of Evil:_

_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed._

_Shining like a fiery beacon._

Lindy and Chaz raced up the stairs, allowing her to lead her guest into her parents' room, wherein the king of all queen-sized beds awaited. They were both innocent, intelligent, and blown away. Closing and locking the door behind him, Chaz followed Lindy into the bed and under the sheets. Once under the silky embrace, the two undressed one another and began kissing passionately. It was all so new: so exciting, so wrong, and so right.

_You've got that medicine I need:_

_Fame, liquor, love:_

_Give it to me slowly._

His arms pinned to the couch, Garrett basked in his first true kiss as the woman sat upon his lap. Jasmine felt the friction of her two lovers across her breasts with her arms reached around and firmly grasping their naked backs. Delia continued with her tease, dancing with the men and women one at a time, never letting her feelings get the better of her.

_ Put your hands on my waist: Do it softly. _Lindy felt the warm embrace of her lover as his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands clasped her very bottom. Her hands wrapped around his neck, the blond woman felt the ecstasy glowing warmly throughout her body as she let out pleasured sighs beyond her control.

_No one's gonna take my soul away:_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison,_

_Headed towards a messed-up holiday._

His pants removed, Garrett stared boldly into his lover's eyes, and she stared back. So warm and close in her embrace, Jasmine felt herself begin to cry, never truly wanting this moment to end. Logan danced slowly with the girl who introduced herself as Komiko. Their embrace was violent and passionate as their hands searched beneath each other's clothes. Delia finally found herself dancing with someone truly beautiful, though her head was spinning.

_Motel sprees, sprees and I'm singing:_

One final kiss: Lindy closed her eyes, pulling her lips from Chaz's. They both knew what to do, and it was all-consuming. Their bodies were overtaken with sensual pleasure that was all-too artistic.

_Oh yeah, give it to me; this is heaven, what I truly want…_

Her eyes wide open, Lindy opened her mouth wide as she moaned loudly, experiencing feelings and sensations she'd never dared dream before. Equally taken, Chaz pushed himself to keep the dance moving, wanting nothing more than to please his lover forever and for always. Their bodies dipping, lifting, sinking, rolling, and flowing, the two found themselves falling deep and helplessly into the throngs of sexual perfection. It was so close, so intimate, so natural. At that moment, a thousand choirs of angels sang perfectly and eternally as all the darkness in the room became light.

_It's innocence lost…_

_Innocence lost…_

Her body and spirit sweetly exhausted, Jasmine let out a heavy breath before slipping into a restful position, giving her lovers one last kiss, and closing her eyes under their embrace. His body overcome with burning passion, Garrett forced his lover down, their breasts colliding, crossed his arms around her back, and cried out. She did the same, never having known pleasure like this.

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy…_

'_Cuz life imitates art._

_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

_You tell me life isn't that hard._

As the music blared, the five friends found themselves at rest. For one moment, everything was exactly as it should be. There was peace, love, comfort, security, sex, passion, joy, warmth, and beauty.

_No one's gonna take my soul away:_

Lying with their lovers, each of the five felt the blissful calm after the storm, and they knew they were safe and sound. The fight was over and they had found happiness in the madness of the night. Throwing up just outside the door in a seated position, Delia felt some tension leave her body as the alcohol drained. "Well, that was disgusting," she lightly declared, putting her glasses back on.

_I'm living like Jim Morrison,_

_Headed towards a messed-up holiday._

_Motel sprees, sprees and I'm singing:_

_Oh yeah, give it to me; this is heaven, what I truly want…_

"Chicago PD!" a male officer hollered, kicking in the door. "Music off, drinks down, lights on, hands in the air!"

"Oh my god," Lindy whispered, hearing the screaming followed by silence downstairs.

It only took a moment for the five to clean, dress in their normal clothing, and assemble in Lindy's empty room. "We're dead!" Logan declared, his heart pounding. "They'll be up here any minute."

"We're gonna go to prison and get ass-raped!" Garrett panicked, returning to his natural state of being. "I do _not_ wanna go to jail and get ass-raped!"

"You're not gonna get ass-raped," Logan comforted his friend. "I'm sure Lindy has a solution for all of this."

All eyes turned to Lindy, the responsible, rational one who always dragged them out of the fire before. "We've got no choice," she confessed, her spirit crushed and her mind all out of ideas. "We've gotta come clean."

"What?" the entire group cried out.

"There's no getting out of it," Lindy explained, maintaining her composure. "They know it's our house, the police are already here, everyone has texts to link it back to us…Mom and Dad just texted me and they said they're coming back because they heard about a huge riot in town…If we turn ourselves in willingly, they might just show us some leniency. But there's a lot of broken laws here…I'll be honest, guys…it doesn't look good. Look, I'm sorry. I love all of you and no matter what happens…I hope we can always be friends."

"Hey, it wasn't just your fault," Delia replied. "Jazz and I pushed you."

"And I helped make this all out of control," Logan fessed up for the first time.

"And I brought those chocolates," Garrett joined in, prompting an instant of silence.

"We all love you, Lindy," Jasmine declared. "We're in this together." Everyone agreed.

"Ready?" Lindy asked, her heart pounding. One by one, each member of the group nodded. Then, they walked down the stairs, through the room, out the door, and towards the flashing lights and sirens.

"And that's what really happened," Lindy confessed to the officer.

"So, you claim you had nothing to do with the drugs, the illegal sex tape leaked on the Internet, or the disappearance of a guest?" the chief asked, not sounding amused.

"Yes, officer," Lindy answered.

"They're telling the truth," a blond woman with cream-white skin declared, running into the room. "They didn't know about any of it."

"It's you!" Garrett excitedly cried out, a smile forming on his face.

"Hey, baby-boy," the mysterious woman warmly replied. "Looks like you're a man now. Good job." Turning to the chief, the woman gave all the names, explained what she knew, and stood behind the five.

"Those names fit the description of the pushers and petty criminals in the area," a female secretary said. "Aside from breaking curfew and underage drinking, these five appear to be innocent."

"This was your last get-out-of-jail-card, kids," the chief declared. "Since your friend posted your bail, you're all under house arrest as of now, and Miss Delia, you _will_ attend five months of AA meetings and your driver's license will be suspended until we're sure you're clean. As for the rest of you, now's a great time to pull your heads out of your asses. There are no victimless crimes and every action has consequences. Since Miss Watson has no prior history, I will grant you one mercy and keep your name out of _public_ records, but we will be keeping an eye on all of you for the rest of your lives. Also, there is going to be a fine as issued by the city of Chicago, and the area will be cleaned every day until the neighborhood is satisfied. Guess who gets to do that."

"Can we wear gloves?" Garrett asked, cringing at the thought of grime and unknown filth.

"You'd better," the officer answered, his voice grave and firm.

"Thank you, officer," Lindy spoke up. "We are truly sorry for all of this. If there's anything more we can do, please contact us. Also, I bought this station a package filled with cheese, chocolates, and a personalized letter of apology from all of us."

"Thank you, Miss Watson," the chief replied. "You're really not a bad kid. We can't say the same for your brother, but…Your parents have been called here and they will be picking you up soon. But if we ever cross paths again, your punishment will be severe."

"Yes, sir," the five answered in harmony.

"First day of adulthood," Jasmine began.

"Last day of freedom," Lindy concluded. "See you guys for clean-up duty."

With that, the five hugged one another, the mysterious woman seemingly vanished, and the friends lived to play another day, though they would never be truly free again. All in all, the party wasn't a complete disaster after all.


End file.
